GolaTV On The Show
by Ileyra
Summary: Fic ancur dengan pairing lengkap  nantinya  OOC GAJE ALAY PKOKNYA! XDD
1. Beauty and Supir Bis

Fic pertama Ley, tadinya mw bikin angst D18, tapi yang jadi duluan malah ini... yo wess...

Ceritanya ini Vongola adalah salah satu stasiun televisi kaya RCTI, Trans TV, SCTV, dsb...kalo Vongola punya GolaTV dengan Gola Mosca sebagai maskotnya, kerjaan mereka ya tak lain tak bukan adalah dengan menyiarkan siaran-siaran laknat yang semakin menambah pupulasi fujoshi di dunia. Penasaran seperti apa kegiatan para crew GolaTV yang gila? Mari kita ke TKP...

Squalo: "VOOOOOOOIII! Kameramen!" *teriak pake toa*

Spanner: *nutup telinga pake tutup panci**hampir budeg* "Apa?"

Squalo: "Siapin kameranya! Belegug! Kita mau ambil scene!"

Spanner: (Jadi Sutradara aja sewot banget nih orang) *Nyiapin kamera* "Okee..okee..."

Squalo: VOOOOOII! Mana artisnya? *gebrak meja judi* "Kita lagi kejar jam tayang nih coy! Jam tayaaaaang!"

All: (biasa aja napa?)

Bel: Ushishishi~ lagi didandanin, sabar...sabar...

Squalo: "Siapa yang tanya sama lo? Lo jadi penata lampu jangan sok ikut campur urusan gue lah!" * gaya preman pasar*

Bel: *sweatdrop* (sinting) *balik main judi*

Levi: "Mas sutradara, tuh artisnya udah dateng" *nunjuk ke Tsuna sama Mukuro*

Squalo: "VOOOOI! Lo dandan lama amat, rambut gue sampe putih kaya Malampir gini, monyet!"

Tsuna: *swt* (Rambut kamu kan emang udah putih dari orok, nyadar gak sih?) "Maaf mas..."

Squalo: "Udahlah lo semua pada ambil posisi masing!"

All: *ngambil posisi masing-masing*

Squalo: *sebeleh kaki naik ke bangku, teriak lagi pake toa* "Okeh! _Beauty and supir bis_, scene 1, kameraaa~~rollingstoneee~eksien!"

* * *

**Judul Drama: Beauty and Supir Bis**

**Pairing: 6927**

Narator: "Suatu hari di pinggir kota, cowok (?) bertampang manis nan imut moe-moe, sedang menunggu di halte bis.."

Tsuna: *ngeliat jam tangan hadiah es krim walls* "Haduuh, udah jam segini, pasti telat kerja deh..."

Mukuro: *lewat di depan Tsuna* "Cewek, cihuy! Sendirian aja, mau ke mana nih? *ngangkat-ngangkat alis*

Tsuna: (Siapa sih? Mukanya mesum amat, rambutnya aneh pula) "Iya bang, aku mau kerja, tapi gak ada kendaraan..."

Mukuro: "Oh, kalo gitu naik bis abang aja, yuk!" *narik tangan Tsuna*

Tsuna: *takut-takut* "Ah, jangan ah bang!"

Mukuro: "Udaaaah, gak apa-apa kok, buat orang secantik kamu, saya kasih gratis!" *ngedip sebelah mata*

Tsuna: "Ta, tapi...saya takut..." *tampang uke*

Mukuro: (Oh My God! ) *nahan nosebleed* "Tenang aja, gak bakal diapa-apain kok"

Tsuna: *mikir* "Ok deh bang..." *ngikutin Mukuro masuk bis nya yang udah rada bobrok* *duduk di bangku paling depan*

Mukuro: *nyetir* "Emang kamu kerja apa sih?"

Tsuna: *malu-malu* "Pelayan..."

Mukuro: (WUUW! Maid toh? Cocok lah!) "Kufufu~Pelayan di cafe mana?"

Tsuna: *nunduk* "Pe...pelayan seksual..."

Mukuro: *banting stir hampir nabrak nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan gara-gara nginjek pedal gas poll saking kagetnya*

Nenek-nenek: "WOOOOY! ELO NYETIR BENERAN DIKIT GEBLEK!" *ngacungin tongkat* *ditabrak bajaj gara-gara diem di tengah jalan*

Tsuna: *kepental* "KYAAAA~!" *nabrak kaca* "Aduuuh!" *nabrak bangku paling ujung* (Anjrit! Kena anu gue!)

Mukuro: *nyetir normal lagi* "Eh, lo itu beneran pelayan seksual?"

Tsuna: *balik ke bangku depan babak belur* "Iya bang, nih kalo minat, kartu nama saya..." *ngasih kartu nama*

Mukuro: *nerima kartu langsung di baca* *nyetir pake kaki* "Oooh, namamu Tsunayoshi ya? Cute banget, kaya orangnya..."

Tsuna: *Uke mode On* "Ma-makasih.." *blush*

Mukuro: *ngeliat dari spion* (OMG~Dia lucu bangeeet~~) "Sekali 'main' suka dapet bayaran berapa?"

Tsuna: "Satu juta-"

Mukuro: (Murah amat)

Tsuna: "-Dollar"

Mukuro: (GILEE! MAHAL AMIT!)

Tsuna: "Abang tertarik dengan saya?" *ngarep*

Mukuro: "Tertarik sih tertarik, tapi gak gitu-gitu juga kaleee!" *niru gaya ngomong Ojan di Sketsa*

Tsuna: "Aduh, sayang sekali, padahal service saya bintang lima loh mas~~" *buka kancing baju* *duduk bersimpuh ala uke*

Mukuro: *liat dari spion* *mati-matian nahan nosebleed* "Kufufu, tolong jangan menggoda saya, nafsu saya tinggi tapi saya tidak mampu membayar satu juta dollar, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna: *agak kecewa* (Cih, kirain orang kaya, padahal mukanya ganteng) *ngancingin baju lagi*

Mukuro: "Gimana kalau kubayar dengan sejuta ciuman?" *nyengir mesum sambil ngangkat-ngangkat alis*

Tsuna: *cengo* "Whut the Hellll?"

Mukuro: "Hah? Ngebut ke hotel? Siap!" *langsung belok ke hotel terdekat* "Sebenernya saya juga udah gak nahan nih pengen dipijit plus-plus si nanas juniorku"

Tsuna: "#$%$^&?"

Narator: "Akhirnya sang beauty diraep gratisan oleh sang supir bis, siapa yang bakal menyangka kalau nasibnya berakhir naas di tangan mesum sang nanas?"

**-HAPPY (?) ENDING-**

**

* * *

**

Squalo: "CUT! BAGUS! Akhirnya kerjaan gue beres juga!"

All: (Emang lo kerja apaan? Dari tadi cuma teriak-teriak juga..)

Squalo: "Oke! Kita break 30 menit!"

Tsuna: "Akhirnya selesei jugaaa...haaaa" *lega*

Mukuro: *nepok pundak dari belakang* "Tsu~na~yo~shi~kuuuun~"

Tsuna: *balik badan* *kaget liat Mukuro masih masang tampang mesum* "A-apa sih?"

Mukuro: "Mau bantuin gak?" *nada mencurigakan*

Tsuna: *merinding gara-gara merasakan firasat buruk* "Ba-bantuin apaan?"

Mukuro: "Nurunin barang, kufufu"

Tsuna: *bingung* (cuma minta bantuin nurunin barang kok pake masang tampang mesum segala?) "Oke, barang apa?"

Mukuro: "Barang gue..." *nunjuk xxx nya yang kayanya udah berdiri* "Gue kebawa nafsu beneran pas tadi liat Tsunayoshi-kun buka baju..."

Tsuna: *jawsdrop* *speechless*

Mukuro: "Ayo, gue gak nahan!" *ngegotong Tsuna ke ruang ganti pribadi*

Poor Tsuna, gak di mana gak di mana jadi korban terus...

**x.x.x**

Hahahahah, oke, Ley ngaku masih amatiran jadi humornya garing.. Habis ini ley mau bikin lagi, cuma bingung siapa pairingnya, kalau mau silakan rikues... tapi sebelumnya review dulu ya? ^^


	2. Detektif Konon

Akhirnya bisa update juga...sekarang ini pairingnya XS, soalnya Rst minta duluan..

Jadi, ini pairing XS parah yang diminta **Rst** sama **CursedCrystal**, nanti chapter 3, Q bakal ngeluarin D18, harap sabar haha..

Gola TV ON the show: Day 2

Di suatu hari yang cerah...

Ceritanya Squalo sang toa *author digosok sikat WC*, maksudnya... sutradara yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sopan, telat masuk kerja gara-gara bangun kesiangan. Dengan bermodalkan seragam, kolor,dan sikat gigi berodol, laki-laki ubanan itu langsung naik ke mobil pribadinya di mana sang supir telah menunggu sejak ayam jago pensiun berkokok.

Squalo: *ngelirik jam tangan hadiah es krim campina* "Anjrit, udah jam 11! Woy supir, buruan dikit kek nyupirnya!"

Mammon: "Sante aja kali mas, utamakan keselamatan, bukan kecepatan..." *gaya Einstein*

Squalo: "Sante sih sante...tapi ini gue udah telat, Babon!"

Mammon: "Eh, nama gue Mammon, bukan babon, lagian sapa suruh bangun kesiangan?"

Squalo: "M sama B kan deket, Bon, cuma kepisah sama huruf N doang di keyboard, gak ada yang nyuruh kok, gue cuma keasikan maen pet society sama ameba pico di FB doang." *pake kolor*

Mammon: "Lu kira-kira dong, tar masa mau pake alesan murahan gitu sama si boss?"

Squalo: "Ya enggak lah, babon, buruan makanya nyetirnya!" *nyikat gigi*

Mammon: (sial banget gue punya majikan kaya gini, dosa apa gue sama nyokap)

BLEDUUUUKK DHUAAR!

Squalo: "VOOOOI Apa-apaan sih lo? Sikat gigi gue sampe terbang noh!"

Mammon: "Bannya meletus, om."

Squalo: "Brengsek ini mobil rongsok, gak bisa diajak kompromi pas gue lagi butuh!" *ngamuk2* " Ya udah buruan lo ganti pake ban cadangan di belakang!"

Mammon: *ogah2an turun dari mobil buat ngecek ban* *balik lagi dengan tampang ketakutan*

Squalo: "Udah belum?"

Mammon: "Ban cadangannya gak bisa dipake."

Squalo: "Jangan bilang gara2 ban cadangannya ikut meledak!"

Mammon: "Gak sih.." *garuk2 pipi*

Squalo: "Terus apaan?" *gak sabar*

Mammon: "Yang dibelakang itu bukan ban mobil, tapi ban sepeda."

Squalo: *tarik nafas dalem2* "VUUUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"

**Jam 1 siang...di depan kantor Gola TV Corporation.**

Bel: "Ushishishi, telat lagi mbak?" *ceikikikan ala jurig*

Squalo: "Kalo iya kenapa? Puas lo?" *pasang muka jongos*

Bel: "Puas banget deh, mbak Squaly."

Squalo: "VOI! Jangan panggil gue pake sebutan mbak, dasar lo poni jabrig!"

Bel: "Biar jabrig yang penting modis...shishishi"

Squalo: "Serah lo, gue lagi BeTe, mana si boss?"

Bel: "Lagi makan siang di warteg sebelah..."

Squalo: *langsung ngibrit ke warteg 'Sukarasa-Sukahati-Sukasukague'* *nyari2 si boss* "Boss! Sori gue telat!"

Xanxus: *deathglare* "Mentang-mentang lo jadi calon istri gue, lo pikir bisa datang kerja seenaknya, hah?" *minum kopi torabika*

Squalo: "Ya sori, pas di jalan gue-Voi! Apa lu bilang tadi?"

Xanxus: "Calon istri gue." *datar*

Squalo: "VOOOOOOOIII! GILE AJA LU!"

Xanxus: *ngelempar gelas kopi ke muka Squalo* "Berisik lo ah! Gue tau lo seneng, tapi biasa aja!" *kembali ke piring* "Mbak, minta kerupuknya lagi!"

Tukang Warteg: *Ngasih kerupuk jengkol gopean*

Squalo: "Seneng dari Hongkong? Seenaknya aja lo bikin keputusan sepihak, ngelamar gue aja kagak pernah."

Xanxus: "Kan elo yang ngelamar gue duluan." *makan kerupuk*

Squalo: "HA? Kapan? Gue gak pernah ngelamar lo sekali pun!"

Xanxus: "Dasar pikun! Pas yang elo bawa map waktu pertama kali dateng ke sini itu apaan?"

Squalo: "Sarap lu ye? Itu ngelamar kerja namanya!"

Xanxus: "Sama aja! Mbak, minta bonnya!"

Tukang warteg: *ngasih bon*

Squalo: "VOOI! Beda!"

Xanxus: *Ngeluarin kartu atm* "Sama!"

Squalo: *ngotot* "Beda!"

Xanxus: *Ngeluarin death glare* "Sama!"

Squalo: *melotot* "Beda!"

Xanxus: *ngeluarin pistol* "**Sama!**"

Squalo: *merosot* "Iya, sama..."

Xanxus: "Bagus!" *senyum puas* *masukin pistol* *beres deh...*

Dino (asisten Sutradara) : "Sutradaraaa!" *lari-lari sambil bawa2 toa ajaib Squalo*

Squalo: "Apa lagi ini?" *udah bete sampai batas maksimal*

Dino: 'GEDUBRAAAK' *jatuh, mendarat pake muka* 'GEDEBUUK' *kepeleset, mendarat pake pantat* 'BRAAAK' *kesandung, tapi gak mendarat (?)* "Sutradara, kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kita telat penayangan!" *muka ancur ngos2an*

Squalo: "Soari, tadi gue ada kendala di jalan sama di sini." *ngelirik Xanxus*

Xanxus: "Apa liat2 gue?" *suami galak Mode*

Dino: "Terus, barusan ada telpon dari supirmu Mammon, katanya dia gak akan bisa jemput kamu pas pulang, dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Memangnya si Mammon sakit apa?"

Squalo: "Ah, palingan jatuh di kebun pas main ular tangga (?) *nyembunyiin golok bukti percobaan pembunuhan* "Anyway, ayo kembali ke studio, lanjutin syuting yang kemaren..."

Dino: "Hh, percuma aja, aktrisnya pada pulang gara2 nungguin sutradara lama muncul."

Squalo: "Voi! Pake aktris cadangan lah! Gitu aja kok repot?"

Dino: "Gak ada yang cocok, soalnya perannya dimainin sama si Gokudera, gak ada lagi yang punya rambut perak kaya dia..." *sedih*

Xanxus: "Ya udah lo bawa aja noh calon istri gue, warna rambutnya hampir mirip!" *nendang Squalo*

Squalo: "Ha?"

Dino: "Oh! Bener juga, tapi yang jadi pemeran satu lagi kan si Yamamoto, dia juga pulang ngikutin si Gokudera..."

Squalo: "Cih! Punya aktris semuanya kagak becus, malah pacaran mulu!"

Dino: "Hem..gimana kalau bang Xanxus aja? Rambutnya juga kan sama2 item."

Xanxus: *cengo* "-What?"

**Di studio...setelah ngebujuk Xanxus selama kurang lebih 2 jam, dan latihan skenario selama 3 jam, plus embel-embel pergi ke toilet, bertengkar dan sejenisnya, sekarang total jam 7 malam...**

Dino: *ngegantiin Squalo jadi sutradara* "Ok, udah siap semua?"

All: "Siap!"  
Dino: "Alright! _Detektif Konon, _scene 3 take 1, Rolling Stone~~~Action!"

**Judul Drama: Detektif Conon**

**Pairing: XS**

**Peran pembantu: Mukuro (detektif), Byakuran (suaminya Squalo yang dibunuh), Hibari (tamu), Lussuria (adik Squalo).**

Narator: "Pada malam hari sebelum sahur, di sebuah pesta ulang tahun salah satu anak gubernur... terjadilah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di atas tempat tidur sehingga kepulangan para tamu undangan pun harus diundur...

Mukuro: "Oya oya, sepertinya kasus pembunuhan ini sudah bisa kupecahkan..." *gaya Holmes*

Squalo: "Be-benarkah itu detektif Konon? Kalau begitu..siapa yang membunuh suamiku?"

Mukuro: *jalan2 di sekitar TKP dan mayat* "Itu sudah pasti...pembunuhnya adalah..." *sok misterius ngeliatin satu2 tamu yang pada tegang**ngeliatin para crew yang ikut tegang**ngeliatin Tsuna yang paling tegang di pojokan*

Dino: "CUT! Mukuro kamu kelamaan!"

Mukuro: "Oya oya, maaf..tadi aku ngeliatin wajah Tsunayoshi-kun, jadi lupa dialog berikutnya..."

Dino: "Ya sudah, ulangi! _Detektif Konon, _scene 3 take 2, Rolling stone~~~Action!"

Mukuro: *jalan2 di sekitar TKP dan mayat* "Itu sudah pasti...pembunuhnya adalah..." *sok misterius ngeliatin satu2 tamu yang pada tegang* "Kamu! Xanxus!" *nunjuk Xanxus ala detektif*

Squalo: "APPPAAAHHH?" *shock*"GAK MUNGKIN!"

Lussuria: "KYAAAAAAAAAA! Tidak mungkin!" *lebay*

Hibari: "Oh.." *tanpa ekspresi*

Xanxus: "Kenapa kamu menuduhku sebagai pembunuhnya? Tunjukkan bukti yang kuat, sampah!"

Mukuro: "Kau butuh bukti? Bagaimana dengan...INI?" *nunjukkin tanda tangan Xanxus di samping mayat Byakuran*

Xanxus: "Ck! Baiklah, aku mengaku, memang aku yang membunuhnya."

Squalo: "Kenapa...? kenapa kau lakukan ini?" *berlinang air mata* "Padahal...Kupikir kamu adalah orang baik...Xanxus! Jelaskan padaku!"

Xanxus: *mati-matian mengeluarkan tampang penuh penyesalan* "Squalo, pada awalnya aku masih bisa tahan jadi selingkuhanmu, tapi semakin ke sini, aku semakin tidak sudi melihatmu disentuh2 sama si bajingan brengsek ini!" *nendang mayat Byakuran*

Byakuran: (Anjir! Sakit!)

Xanxus: "Aku ingin menjalin kasih denganmu secara terang2an, bukan sembunyi2 seperti ini!" *emosi* "Tapi kupikir, asalkan Squalo bahagia, aku pun rela menderita... jadi aku selalu menahan nafsu membunuhku. Namun aku tidak tahan lagi saat si bajingan brengsek ini..." *nginjek perut Byakuran*

Byakuran: (GEBLEK! SAKIT TAU!)

Xanxus: "Saat si bajingan brengsek ini bilang kalau dia menikahimu karena mengincar hartamu! Aku tak rela! Tak rela!" *mukul2 dada*

All: (Edan! Akting si Boss hebat! Sampe OOC gitu!)

Squalo: "Xanxus...Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa cintamu padaku melebihi cinta suamiku yang tak berguna ini!" *nendang kepala Byakuran*

Byakuran: (WOY SIALAN KALIAN BERDUA!)

Xanxus: *megang tangan Squalo* "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, stronzo..."

Squalo: "Xanxus..."

Xanxus: "Squalo..."

All: (hiks...terharu...)

Lussuria: "Awwww, so sweet.."

Mukuro: "Kufufu, masih lebih so sweet aku sama Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Hibari: "Katakan itu di kantor polisi!" *ngeborgol Xanxus* "Sekarang kau ikut aku!" *nyeret sampai mobil polisis*

Squalo: "Xanxus! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau keluar dari masa tahananmu!" *teriak*

Xanxus: "Ya, setelah itu, kita merit!" *teriak*"Oy banci! Jagain calon istri gue selagi gue gak ada!"

Lussuria: "PASTI~~!"

Narator: "Akhirnya, kejadian tragis itu pun berakhir dramatis dengan kepergian sang cinta sejati. Namun Squalo akan tetap bersabar menunggu sang kekasih sampai ia bisa keluar dari jeruji besi itu."

**-HAPPY ENDING-**

Dino: "CUT! Oke, beres!"

Squalo: "Geh! Gue hampir mau mati akting nangis2 kaya tadi! Gue kapok telat deh!"

Xanxus: "Jih! Apalagi gue! Kaya apaan tadi, najis! Mendingan milih mati daripada akting!"

Byakuran: "Ya...kalian-berdua-memang-akan-**mati**..**.**hehe.." *mode tempur boss Milefiore*

Xanxus & Squalo: *sweatdrop, speechless, matung*

Hem...sepertinya memang bakal ada kasus pembunuhan beneran di Gola TV Corporation


End file.
